


[Podfic] Destiel Fucks

by finnagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the apologies, Crack, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 15, joking references to homophobia, seriously don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: From the Text: What it says on the tin. With music.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Destiel Fucks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiel Fucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638537) by Anonymous. 



> The author also explained that they basically know nothing about SPN and I barely go here myself (still on series 8) but my fancy was caught and I had to make this weirdly perfect fix-it for everyone. <3
> 
> The anon author mentioned this whole story was set over a Carry On cover by Evanscence, but that does not seem to exist on the internet, so I went classic. Also, this might be the most fair case of fair dealing for editing in an entire song. I mean.
> 
> photo credit: PEGGY SIROTA FOR EW

Destiel Fucks

### Download or stream

[ on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/finn-again/destiel-fucks-by-anonymous) | 00:05:34 |  8.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[ MP3 on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cwojes02qkhrakj/Destiel_F%2Acks_podfic.mp3) | 00:05:34 |  8.3 MB


End file.
